Such a hydraulic vehicle brake system is known, for example, from das Bremsendhandbuch [Brake Manual], 6th edition, Bartsch Verlag. Pressure is applied to the hydraulic booster of the brake pressure signal generator which is known therefrom, by means of an accumulator with an accumulator storage device, the accumulator storage device being fed by a steering pump. It is considered disadvantageous in the known vehicle brake system that the hydraulic booster does not provide the driver of the vehicle with any good feedback at his brake pedal.